mascaras
by libica
Summary: Un tonto, una pareja gay, una diva, una rubia que es actriz y modelo, una manager mandona y yo, una chica enmascarada, lesbiana, con el corazón roto que solo sabia huir. (summary horrible, ni lo digan)
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, creo que es algo raro, pero hace tiempo tengo esta idea en la cabeza y necesitaba sacármela de encima. En si no puedo escribir lo que deseo realmente y estas palabras me llevaron días y aun así no me convencen. **

**A los que lean, comenten y díganme que les parece y si quieren una continuación. De quererla voy a pedir que me ayuden con la imagen para la historia, pues soy un asco haciéndolas y me atacan los nervios rápido.**

**Que mas… **

**Creo que me resta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y Bla Bla Bla.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MASCARAS**

_**Capitulo 1**_

-Quinn?-

-hola… buenas noches dama enmasqueradeada…-

Dama enmasqueradeada? La observe bien y era mas que obvio. Estaba ebria.

Se sujetaba del marco de la puerta con ambas manos, sonreía de lado, se tambaleaba, pero aun así no dejaba de mirarme fijamente con esos increíbles ojos verdes, que en ocasiones se tornaban grises y que ahora estaban rojos.

La mire otra vez de arriba hacia abajo percatándome de su feo vestido, definitivamente una prenda de abuela no iba con su belleza.

Cuando volví a encontrarme con su mirada y su ceja elevada no pude evitar reírme.

-señorita Fabray… sabe usted la hora que es y que la manera en la que se encuentra? No es la adecuada para la pequeña promesa de Hollywood-

-S…- sus lagrimas cortaron mi risa al instante –yo…-

Asustada tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara

-Quinn que sucede? Te hicieron algo?-

-quiero vomitar…-

Rubia tonta

-puerta del fondo a la izquierda-

Dije soltándola y haciéndome a un lado para que pasara.

-la otra izquierda Quinn! No creo que a Rachel le guste un facial de lo que sea de lo que hayas comido-

Cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella. Hoy no era un día en el que quisiera estar con gente, deseaba disfrutar mi soledad, ser yo aunque sea por unas horas encerrada en esta lujosa habitación de hotel.

Mi vida había cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses, pero yo seguía estando rota por dentro aunque mostrara lo contrario.

De todas formas no podía quejarme, me sacaron de la miseria, aunque sea monetariamente y agradecía tener algo que hacer la mayor parte del día. Me evitaba pensar en cosas que no tenían sentido o arreglo o que simplemente me recordaban lo que no tenia, lo que había tenido pero que había perdido por decisión propia o porque la vida simplemente así lo quiso.

Creo que de lo único que podía quejarme ahora es del hecho de que debería dormir en el sofá de la sala, ya que Rachel estaba en la habitación principal y Quinn se quedaría con la cama en la que hasta hace un momento yo ocupaba.

Suspire porque eso es lo que me tocaba y sin dudas no me quedaba más que aceptarlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad y camine hasta Quinn que se apoyaba en las paredes del pasillo tratando de caminar hasta la sala.

-dime Quinn… que haces en mi habitación? Es mas, q haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Los Ángeles-

Le dije tomándola de la cintura pegándola a mí, mientras ella se sujetaba de mí pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-S… no grites-

Paso su otro brazo sobre mí y me abrazo, dios… había olvidado que era una niña malcriada cuando quería. Me incline un poco para tomar sus piernas y la alce, definitivamente no pensaba caminar.

Fui hasta la habitación y empuje la puerta con el pie abriéndome pasó hasta la cama, la baje despacio y la acosté. Fui allí en donde me di cuenta que estaba completamente dormida.

Suspire creo que por décima vez, la verdad ya no sabia, había perdido la cuenta. La mire por largo tiempo o eso creo, no estaba segura de que hora era, ya no estaba segura de nada si iba al caso.

Comencé quitarle la ropa y aunque había desvestido a alguien antes me limite a la chaqueta y las botas de Quinn, no pasaría a mas por el simple hecho de que esta rubia no era Mi rubia y aun seguía guardando todo para ella.

-S…-

-creí que dormías Q-

-S…-

Me incline un poco para escucharla mejor y en ese momento pude sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo.

No pueden hacerme esto… de verdad que no. Las dos ebrias una con fiebre. Lo único que me falta es que finntonto y el otro par aparezcan en mi puerta también! Dios… Sue va a matarme!

Murmure maldiciones mientras iba por un paño y un recipiente de agua para bajar la fiebre de Quinn.

-será mejor que te recuperes para mañana, no quiero recibir todos los gritos de Sue, solo porque se supone que soy la mas responsable-

Coloque el paño sobre su frente y aunque parecía débil, me hizo lugar en la cama para que me sentara a su lado.

-perdón…-

-no importa rubia, solo ponte bien y listo. Sue me retara de todas maneras-

Sonreí por eso, porque era verdad, no me servia de nada quejarme. Estaba en problemas por el simple hecho de tener a Rachel durmiendo en mi habitación.

-S… te quedaras conmigo?-

-si, no te preocupes. No quiero salir en las noticias-

-tú ya eres noticia-

Su sonrisa era cansada, pero muy sincera.

-es que soy una belleza-

-si tu eres una yo soy diez-

-aun enferma eres creída-

Dije riendo mientras la veía deslizarse hasta a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas.

-si, tengo que creerlo para poder ser la rubia más hermosa-

-y eso?-

-cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que era bella, la segunda rubia mas bella que habías conocido y quiero… quiero ser la primera para ti S-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, me demore muchísimo, pido disculpas por eso u.u**_

_**Quiero responder algunos comentarios que me han dejado:**_

_**ThityLoveGlee **_

_ahhh espero haber cumplido, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho poner en palabras lo que quiero decir. En mi cabeza todo suena tan bien que cuando leo lo que escribo me decepciono aun mas de mi misma por no saber expresarme. _

_Veras, en este capitulo tuve ayuda, así que espero que de esas forma mis palabras tengan mas sentido._

_**shiime **_

_bueno… si, es algo así, pero no tan así. Jajajaja, veras si las cosas me salen bien podrás ver lo que quiero contar. Espero sigas leyéndome._

_Gracias por el abrazo, te mando uno grande a ti también._

_**Sky Blue**_

_Dios que de verdad no se expresarme, espero que me ayudes y me digas como hacerlo. Lo que mas deseo es que me comprendan y se que puedo hacerlo si me dicen que es lo que debo cambiar y/o agregar._

_**Tambien a NayNayRiversss, hina2310, ItzelKLG, HarukaIs, Yali Potter Granger, Guest, Mavi, , nini. **__**Sus palabras de aliento significan mucho para mi.**_

_**Espero lean y comente este capitulo. Por favor todo será de ayuda así que ayúdenme a mejorar.**_

_**También quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana que le paso este capitulo a mi novia (se suponía que tu lo corregirías y delegaste esa tarea a mi chica, muy feo lo tuyo).**_

_**A mi novia a la cual no quería molestar porque ya tiene suficiente trabajo con lo que le dan en la universidad y aun así se tomo el tiempo de leer esto. Amor muchas gracias.**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Desconozco cuánto tiempo pasé pensando en las palabras de Quinn. No sabía qué significaba, si era lo que creía o si simplemente, la rubia en verdad estaba delirando.

Solo sé que en algún momento me quede dormida.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto, bolsa de arena?

_Ahhhhh nada mejor que soñar con Sue y la charla que me dará cuando se entere._

-Que sepas que no estas soñando. Soy tan real como esos melones y la rubia que tienes durmiendo entre tus brazos.

Abrí los ojos asustada, definitivamente Sue estaba parada a mi lado, mirándome y sin lugar a dudas tenia a Quinn abrazada, podía sentir su calor.

-Tranquila, levántate. Te espero en la cocina, necesito que me prepares café así que no te demores- Sólo dijo eso y salio cerrando la puerta.

_¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Va a matarme!_

…

_Ya… cálmate. Tampoco es tu culpa, Quinn apareció en tu puerta ebria, no podías dejarla tirada, menos con lo adorable que es, podrían, haberle hecho cualquier cosa. Eso es Santana, la has salvado. Lo mismo con el _Hobbit_. Así que no te preocupes…_

Un poco más tranquila, me quité de encima a Quinn y la acomodé en la cama para que siguiera durmiendo; quien por suerte, ya no tenía fiebre y eso me alegraba. Sólo necesitaba descansar y estaría como nueva.

-¿Ya preparaste tus excusas? Creo que tuviste tiempo suficiente.

-No tengo excusas Sue, no he hecho nada malo.

_Eso es, no la mires. Habla y prepara su café._

-¿Qué me decís de la rubia que dormía abrazada a ti?

-En algún momento de la noche terminamos en esa posición.

-Y ¿Por qué está en Rusia? Tiene trabajo pendiente en Los Ángeles.

-No sé, pregúntale a ella-

-¿Qué me dices de Berry?

-El _Hobbit_ visitó la Comarca y bebió una medida de vodka cuando su pequeño cuerpo solo tolera tres gotas.

-¿Las dos la misma noche y en las mismas condiciones? ¿No te parece extraño?-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Eso paso-

_Joder… hoy tiene ganas de molestarme_

-San… ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-

-El día en el que recuerdas que soy S…-

Dije seria entregándole su café.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que sigues siendo la misma persona. Esa máscara sólo te ayuda a perder tiempo. Tú y yo sabemos que tienes que volver y cuando lo hagas las cosas no habrán cambiado por mucho que lo desees.

-Sue… por favor, ya hablamos de eso.

-Está bien, está bien.

-Dime qué tenemos para hoy.

-Hoy tenemos tu…

-¡S!

_Salvada por Yoda_

-¡Rachel! ¿Qué sucede?

Para ese momento Sue y yo ya estábamos en la habitación mirándola extrañadas.

-Tienes una llamada. -Dijo tendiéndome el móvil

-Es una chica.

Volvió a decirme Rachel guiñándome el ojo.

Tome el móvil sabiendo quién era, nadie más sabía ese número y salí de la habitación.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por cuánto tiempo la había evitado? ¿De qué me servía? ¿Por qué no cortaba como siempre?_

-Sanny ¿Estás ahí? ¡Sanny!-

-Sí…-

-¡Sanny!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**P.O.V Quinn**

-Sue lleva mas de una hora hablando afuera, ¿No crees que deberíamos pedirle que entre?-

-No te metas Berry

-¡Pero se congelara!

-No te metas y deja de vigilarla

-¡Pero Sue…! ¡Mírala, tiene frío!-

-Por Dios, eres tan…

-Buenos días

Entré en la sala interrumpiendo a Sue, era obvio que se le había terminado la paciencia y Rachel seguía tentando su suerte.

-Hasta que al fin te despiertas… ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! Eres demasiado linda y no puedo ponerte ningún sobrenombre.

No pude evitar sonreír. Por alguna razón Sue era dulce conmigo y jamás desde que nos conocimos me ha retado o reclamado algo como a su grupo. S, Solía decirme que era "la pequeña Sue" y por eso me trataba así.

-Q no sonrías tanto que me dejaras ciega.

-Dudo que logre eso, Sue.

-Sí, sí, claro. Ven a desayunar, tengo entendido que no tienes nada en el estomago y necesitas alimentarte.

-No tengo hambre, pero me vendría bien algo para la cabeza, creo que explotara en cualquier momento.

-Te daré una aspirina, pero desayunarás.

-No tengo hambre, de verdad.

-Lo ha hecho S.

-¡Ya voy!

Dije levantando la voz porque Sue ya se había perdido en la cocina. Allí recordé a Rachel y me giré encontrándome con su mirada.

-Quinn… eres muy obvia. No sé como S pasa de ti.

-No lo hace.

-Lo sé, pero tú y yo sabemos que no hará nada.

-¡Ya lo sé! Créeme que ya lo sé…- Dije suspirando mientras observaba el ventanal que daba al balcón, fijando mi mirada en esa morena que provocaba en mí más de lo que podía decir.

-Vamos a desayunar, _Hobbit_. Démosle espacio a S.

No quería pensar, ya no. Llevaba horas haciéndolo. Me había despertado apenas S me separó de ella cuando se levantó. Creo que extrañe su calor, el latir tranquilo de su corazón, su aroma dulce. Creo que simplemente la extraño y no puedo estar sin ella.

Llegue a la cocina y me senté sin decir nada. Yo sólo, solo deseaba llorar, llorar como la idiota que soy por enamorarme de alguien que esta fuera de mi alcance porque ella ya había entregado su corazón.

Sí, lo sabía. S amaba a otra persona, a una chica rubia y estaba segura por la expresión de Sue y el tiempo que llevaba pegada a su móvil, que estaba hablando con ella ahora.

-Te dije que no debías enamorarte, Q.

_Como si eso fuera posible y algo que pueda controlarse..._

-Lo sé, Sue.

-Lo arreglaremos de alguna manera, Q.

-Claro…

-No eres la única que va a perderla.

No podía, yo en verdad que no podía. El tiempo fue injusto, pasó muy deprisa y ya estábamos en esa fecha a la que temí desde que la supe.

Mis mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas y una tras otra caían en mis manos cuando decidí ser menos patética y esconderme entre mis dedos.

No tendría a S, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Era una guerra perdida desde el inicio y debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas para poder disfrutar las pocas horas que me quedaban con ella.

-Quinn… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Me preguntó Rachel tendiéndome un pañuelo.

-Quería estar con ella el tiempo que nos queda- Respondí sincera. No me servia de nada mentir.

-¿Te irás a algún lugar?

-Yo no.

-¿Entonces?

Miré a Sue esperando ayuda, pero mis oídos escucharon algo que no esperaban oír.

Menos ahora.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaya, ha pasado tiempo, pido disculpas. Quisiera dar alguna excusa, pero no tengo ninguna, aunque si existen razones, pero no voy a aburrir a nadie con eso.**

**Acá dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, que comenten si es que desean hacerlo y si no, les doy las gracias por leer.**

Aviso: Glee no me pertenece, solo utilizo parte de la historia y algunos de sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

_**Capitulo 3**_

**-P.O.V Quinn-**

-S! basta! Cálmate-

_Pero que era lo que pasaba?_

_Podía ver a mi morena destrozar la sala, romper todo lo que tenia cerca y esa era una fase que jamás le había visto._

_Era cierto que tenia carácter, que podía llegar a ser muy sincera, pero tan… destructiva?_

_Ninguna de las tres se atrevía a acercarse. Rachel se tapaba la boca con las manos y por lo cerca que estaba de mi, podía sentir como temblaba; Sue solo le gritaba desde mi derecha y parecía que eso es lo único que haría para intentar detenerla. Yo… yo solo estaba asombrada y no me decidía a ponerme en su camino, no hasta que vi sus lágrimas. _

_Eso rompía mi corazón, S era fuerte, muy fuerte y de todos estos años nunca vi una sola lágrima deslizarse desde sus hermosos ojos._

_Llevada por su dolor y el mío la abrase, se resistió por unos minutos pero cada vez que intentaba alejarse la apretaba mas contra mi cuerpo. _

_No paso mucho tiempo para que dejara de forcejear y se rindiera, porque eso era, se estaba rindiendo, se estaba dejando caer y yo estaba cayendo con ella._

_No sabia cual era su pesar, pero ella me necesitaba y yo lo único que podía hacer era eso que estaba haciendo, abrazarla, acariciar su largo y enmarañado cabello, susurrarle palabras que no sabia si serian posibles, pero que sin duda intentaría cumplir. _

-Berry!-

Escuche gritar a Sue

-si… ya lo llamo-

_Escuchaba sus voces, pero eso era lo único que había entendido. No podía pensar en nada, solo en la morena en mis brazos que no paraba de llorar._

_Estuve así hasta que sentí que tiraban de mí._

-que quieres Sue?-

Susurre desganada

-junta tus cosas Fabray-

-que?-

-que juntes tus cosas, Anderson no tarda en llegar-

-y eso que?-

-las dos se iran con el-

_Es que esta mujer estaba loca? _

-no la dejare!-

_Grite mirándola con odio, mientras me aferraba más a mi morena_

-necesito hablar con san… con S-

-me quedare igual-

_Volví a repetir. _

_La mirada de Sue se volvió dura y con algo de fuerza volvió a tirar de mi brazo._

-no lo repetiré Fabray-

-yo tampoco-

-ya deja de ser idiota y vete. Esto es algo entre mi hija y yo-

**-P.O.V S-**

-estas mejor?-

-como quieres que este Sue?-

_Vaya pregunta, como quiere que este? Furiosa o dolida? Se sienten muchas cosas en una situación así_

-así que te lo dijo…-

_La mire con rabia, como era que ella lo sabia y no me había dicho nada?_

-el tiempo no se detiene San. Desde que te encontré y te traje conmigo te lo vengo repitiendo. No puedes culparme-

-porque no me dijiste que ella…-

_Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y la presión en mi corazón se intensifico quitándome el aliento_

-que estaba embarazada? Vamos San, no seas infantil, supéralo. Te fuiste hace años y sabes que eso llevaba meses. No fue cosa de una vez cuando lo descubriste-

-pero la amo Sue! No puedo dejar de amarla-

_Dije abrazando a la única persona que me aceptaba como era._

-vamos López, eres mi chica, eres mas fuerte que esto, siempre lo has sido. No volvamos a cuando te encontré. Tienes mas cosas, amigos de verdad, me tienes a mí-

_**Flashback**_

-López! A mi oficina-

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto no puede ir peor_

-entrenadora-

_Vamos Santana, no te sientas como criminal camino a la silla eléctrica, no has hecho nada malo. Solo te gritara por llegar tarde toda la semana, por no rendir en los entrenamientos y porque te has dormido en clase mas de cinco veces._

-mierda… estos jodida-

-si que lo estas López-

_Genial, lee mis pensamientos_

-deja de perder mí tiempo y concéntrate en la conversación-

_Maravilloso, la has hecho enojar más_

-si entrenadora-

-bien. Quiero que vengas más temprano a los entrenamientos-

_Imposible_

-no puedo-

-porque no puedes?-

_Piensa rápido, piensa rápido_

-porque debo… porque a mis padres les gusta que desayunemos juntos-

_Excelente Santana, si te has ganado el premio a la idiota del año con esa excusa tan patética_

-así que los latinos tienen esa tradición-

-si entrenadora-

-y el echarte de tu casa cuando aun no terminas la preparatoria también es una tradición?-

_Como…_

-no me mires así López. Con quien crees que estas hablando?-

-yo…-

-no quiero mas excusas. Ahora me escucharas atentamente y harás lo que yo te diga-

-si entrenadora-

-levantaras tu formado trasero y caminaras con tus lindas piernas hasta el sucucho en el que te estas quedando, tomaras tus cosas y las llevaras a mi casa. Después…-

-pero entrenadora yo…-

-cierra la boca López, aun no he terminado-

-lo siento-

-bien. Después iras a ese lugar en el que estas trabajando y renunciaras. Una vez…-

-pero yo necesi…-

-silencio! No me obligues a encintarte la boca. Guarda silencio-

-si entrenadora-

_Estas jodida Santana, vendrán los del servicio social y te mandaran a algún centro lejos de aquí._

-no llores López, aun no sabes lo que tengo que decirte-

_Lo has arruinado todo_

-cuando hayas terminado con esas dos tareas iras a mi casa, ya prepare una habitación para ti-

_Imposible…_

-también hable con tus padres y completaron los papeles sin ningún problema-

_Que rayos!_

-así que desde ahora soy tu tutora legal hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad-

_Estoy soñando_

-y siendo que estoy a cargo quiero que te concentres en tus estudios, yo pagare todo lo que necesitas así que no tienes que trabajar. Y te vale obtener buenas calificaciones porque quieras o no iras a la universidad y a una buena, nada de quedarte aquí como los perdedores de tus compañeros-

_Esto definitivamente es un sueño._

_**Fin flashback**_

-sabes… los años te están poniendo sentimental?-

_Sonreí al mirarla, al centrarme en sus brillosos ojos_

-ya quisieras López, pero Sue Sylvester jamás será una magdalena como tu-

Me respondió secándome las mejillas con sus dedos para darme finalmente un beso

-gracias, eres la mejor madre que podría tener-

_Porque si, la había escuchado. No era biológicamente cierto, pero fue la que me apaño y protegió cuando lo perdí todo por ELLA, la primera y la segunda vez. Y estaba segura de que de haber una tercera o más, también lo haría._

-eres latina, pero el resto lo has sacado de mí-

_Ojala nunca te pierda Sue._

_**Fin capitulo 3**_

Respondiendo a los comentarios:

**ThityLoveGlee **gracias! ^^ espero ir respondiendo tus dudas a medida que la historia avance, si no, preguntas otra vez y responderé, yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo. Te pido disculpas por la demora (si es que me seguirás leyendo).

**MarisaParedes: **u.u gracias por lo que has dicho, no me gusta defraudar a nadie así que suelo advertir a lo que se enfrentan antes de que quieran quemarme por lo que he hecho o hago.

Por lo segundo, me halagas, en verdad, creo que hay cosas muy pero muy buenas por aquí. Lo que yo he escrito, empezando por papel, tiene muchas carencias, al transcribirlo se desvirtúa aun mas, si es que es posible, y quedan como resultado estas palabras que no son siquiera un octavo de lo que yo imagino. En verdad me gustaría poder hacerlo mejor.

Lamento no me amenazaras, quizás actualizaba antes.

Te agradezco el que me leyeras. Saludos

**VSATGPFAN88 **creo que en este capitulo respondo la pregunta del porque de la llamada de Brit, por lo de su romance, tendrás que esperar aun faltan detalles.

Gracias por leer.

**HarukaIs: **Te agradezco el comentario y te digo que no, no es la continuación de ningún fic. Es probable que te pierdas, no soy buena escribiendo lo que pienso u.u

También quiero agradecerles a** Guest, GleekNayanna **que han comentado, muchísimas gracias.

Dando por terminada esta publicación, aclaro que me tardare en actualizar, que la universidad me esta matando, que extraño a ciertas personas y que se me complica escribir cuando estoy tan perdida como ahora.

Un saludo grande, se cuidan.

Ais, cambio y fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

**No estoy en condiciones como para ponerme a estudiar, así que me dije, vamos a escribir. **

**Así que… acá esta.**

Aviso: Glee no me pertenece, solo utilizo parte de la historia y algunos de sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

La canción que utilizo le pertenece a Brandi Carlile, es de ella, la discográfica y de alguien mas, pero definitivamente no es mía.

Les dejo los links, solo tienen que quitar los espacios y listo**:**

Version acústica: www. youtube watch? v=RWmNjA9tGcM

Version original: www. youtube watch? v=o8pQLtHTPaI

**CAPITULO 4**

**P.O.V Quinn**

_Creo que después de tantas horas en vela por fin podía, al menos, caminar hasta su habitación y tratar de entender las cosas._

_Sabía que podría negarse, aunque, sabía que eso haría. Al fin y al cabo ella no debía rendirme cuentas de nada, solo éramos amigas, quizás solo conocidas, compañeras de trabajo. En si no teníamos ninguna relación, yo solo trabajaba en sus videos y ella tocaba en la banda de mis antiguos compañeros de preparatoria._

_Supongo que eso era todo y fui yo la idiota que ideo un mundo en el cual S y yo éramos más de lo que en verdad somos._

_Es terrible verlo, pero es una realidad que no puedo ignorar ahora._

-Fabray son las 5 de la mañana, que haces aquí?

_Definitivamente olvide que Sue estaría aquí. Es algo que en si, no debía sorprenderme, ellas siempre han sido muy cercanas._

-necesito verla

-no puedes, esta durmiendo

-vamos Sue, no tengo ganas de jugar, se que esta despierta, no duerme cuando hay sol

-existen las cortinas

-mira, puedes dejarme entrar o puedo ir hasta la recepción a pedir la llame de la habitación. Sabes que me la darán y será lo mismo. Tú decides.

-déjala entrar Sue, ella lleva toda la razón

_Aprovechando que Sue se volteo a mirarla me introduje sigilosamente hasta la sala. Allí estaba, tan así, tan ella. _

_Se notaba su cansancio, pero definitivamente llevar esa mascara tapaba mas que su identidad, escondía todo tras ella. Solo ver sus ojos, su mirada me dio a entender que estaba en lo cierto._

-sabes q deberías estar durmiendo verdad? En cinco horas tenemos que viajar al estadio para hacer las pruebas de sonido

-estaré bien, he tocado sin dormir antes, siempre puedo tocar

-eres desagradable

tu eres la mal pensada

_Esa sonrisa de medio lado, ese tono sarcástico y esa forma única de hablar definían a S. _

_Siempre me resulto graciosa y calida su forma de ser. _

_La interacción con Rachel, Kurt, Blaine y Finn era muy distinta a la que tenia con su manager, esa mujer rubia que confeso ayer en la noche, ser su madre. _

_Si lo miras retrospectivamente eso explicaba muchas cosas de S, pero aun así no puedo dejar de ver las diferencias y creo que eso es lo que me nublo y me llevo a poner a S en un nivel muy superior._

-Fabray no te quedaras, te vas sola o llamo a Anderson para que vuelva a cargarte cual princesa

_Eso fue muy vergonzoso y lo fue mas cuando Kurt me acuso de intentar seducir a su a novio, algo realmente estupido todos aquí sabían que estaba enamorada o estupidizada por S_

-solo vengo a despedirme, debo volver a Los Ángeles

-entiendo… las dejare solas entonces

-gracias Sue

-nada es gratis, almuercen, S no ha querido desayunar y no prueba bocado desde ayer

-ok, veré que puedo hacer

-les recuerdo que estoy aquí y que no soy una niña

-lo eres para mi

-ay no! Mejor vete Sue, que dentro de nada empezaras a escupir arcoíris

_Seria extraño ver algo así, de por si las palabras de Sue me estaban sorprendiendo_

-yo creo que a la que le empezaran a salir cosas ñoñas es a esta abuela, mira como sonríe, hasta da miedo

_En verdad no se que tienen con mi ropa._

**P.O.V S**

_Escuchar que venia a despedirse me sorprendió. Si de algo estoy segura es de que la gran Quinn Fabray jamás se rendía y por la expresión en su rostro, la oscuridad en su mirada, la forma en la que se mantenía a cierta distancia de mi, me decía que ya no lucharía mas._

-así que regresas a Los Ángeles

-si, no debí venir en primer lugar

_Confieso que eso me dolió, me dolió mucho_

-y porque has venido si sabias que no debías?

-sabes porque lo hice

_Desde que se había sentado en el sofá que estaba frente al mío, se había fascinado con la nada que se veía desde la ventana, pero cuando me respondió mediante un suspiro y lentamente me miro comprendí que algo más le pasaba a mi rubia._

-Quinn… que tienes?

_Duele verla así_

-sabes… cuando Rachel me dijo que formaría una banda me emocione. Siempre creí que ella debía ser más que una simple estrella de Broadway. Cuando me contó que Sue llevaría las riendas en este nuevo mundo en el que se metía me sentí aliviada y la sensación se incremento cuando me dijo quienes la acompañarían en esta nueva etapa, pero cuando me dijo sobre ti, cuando te vi y cuando me confeso que sentía cosas por ti fue muy doloroso-

_Pero que demonios? El hobbit?_

-vaya… no lo sabias. Ahora siento que estoy arruinando todo-

-no, no, claro que no. Yo no me había dado cuenta

-lo se, tu solo tienes corazón para una persona y esa persona ya existe, ya la conociste y aunque te duela y odie decir esto, jamás la dejaras ir

**P.O.V Quinn**

_No seas más patética de lo que ya eres Quinn, no llores. Viniste a despedirte y eso harás. Respira profundo y ternita con esto que tú sola empezaste._

-creo que eso es genial. Que sientas tanto amor por alguien, habla muy bien de ti, de la clase de persona que eres. Se que esa chica te lastimo, no se que es lo que te ha hecho, también se que no me lo contaras y aunque te sorprenda, yo no quiero saber nada de ti y tu pasado-

**P.O.V S**

_Wow ella en verdad quiere terminar contigo Santana_

-Quinn a que quieres llegar?

-yo me canse y se que tu también lo estas. Así que decidí no molestarte otra vez. Hoy vuelvo a casa, sigo con mi carrera y te dejo atrás porque comprendí que solo te he estado molestando-

-eso no es cierto!

-tranquila, se que eres demasiado buena para decirlo-

_Ahora entiendo porque tan lúgubre_

-sabes que mi contrato termina cuando la gira lo haga y para eso queda un mes. Quedan más recitales programados-

-lo se, pero ese es el tiempo que te queda con tu banda-

-tú también eres parte de esto-

-no lo soy y nunca lo seré. Mira, no estoy aquí para discutir contigo por el lugar al que pertenezco, estoy aquí para despedirme del personaje que representas. Se que una vez que termines la gira te iras y regresaras a tu antigua vida-

_A lo que quede de ella rubia_

-se que cuando eso suceda no habrá forma de encontrarte, al menos eso creo, pero quiero asegurarte que no te buscare, aunque quiera estar contigo, aunque desee escuchar tu voz, sentir la forma en que me abrazas, en la que me cuidas, yo no lo haré-

**P.O.V Quinn**

_No llores, no llores decidiste que hoy era el fin de todo._

-así que eso es todo. Como dije vine a despedirme, ha desearte lo mejor y a pedirte un ultimo favor-

**P.O.V S**

_Cuando se paro supe que iba enserio, ella en verdad se iba._

-claro Q, lo que quieras-

-cuida a Rachel, ella no sabe que te iras. No se lo digas tampoco, déjala disfrutar de tu compañía sin limitaciones, no cambies lo que tienen hasta ahora-

-pero Q, si es verdad que le gusto al hobbit debería decírselo-

-no lo hagas, déjala ser, yo me ocupare de ella cuando ya no estés-

-y quien se ocupara de ti?

**P.O.V Quinn**

_Quien se ocupara de mí? Que buena pregunta_

-gracias por preguntar-

-respóndeme-

-San… no es la primera vez que pierdo a la persona que amo-

_Bien Quinn, deja todo acá y cuando llegues a casa estarás tranquila_

-antes de que te vayas quiero que me digas algo-

-dispara morena-

-como hiciste para estar cerca de Rachel todo este tiempo? Como hiciste para no quebrarte cada vez que la veías con el idiota de Finn? Para estar con ella como amiga cuando sentías más que eso?

_Parece que fui muy obvia_

-de verdad quieres saberlo?

-si

-una vez leí que "_No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente." _Creo en eso, así que vivo bajo esas palabras-

-pero te dolía Quinn

-en la vida duelen muchas cosas y te parecerá extraño que te lo diga yo, que solo tengo 21 años, pero sufrir por amor es mejor que sufrir de soledad-

-Q son mas grande que tu y aun así eres mas madura-

_No lo se S, me esta costando tanto hacer esto. Quisiera abrazarte y besarte ahora mismo aun sabiendo que eso no podré superarlo jamás, pero me conformare con esa hermosa sonrisa._

-rubia un abrazo de despedida?

_Si!_

-lo siento S, me temo que si lo hago perderé todo el valor que junte para esto y no podré irme-

**P.O.V S**

_Siento que tú y yo somos iguales ahora, pero saber que soy la razón por la que estas tan triste no me agrada_

-entonces no te vayas-

-si me dices que de quedarme me dejaras amarte, sin dudas me quedare-

-Q… yo-

_Por dios, no seas idiota, no lastimes a una persona maravillosa como esta mujer_

-fue un placer conocerte S-

**Un mes y medio después…**

**-**Quinn!

-que pasa mamá? Porque gritas?

-mira

**Esta noche la banda BRIGHTNESS OF STARS liderada por la reconocida actriz de Broadway, Rachel Berry dio su ultimo concierto. Según comentarios del personal que participo en la gira, la guitarristas enmascarada autodenominada "S" se habría marchado del estadio justo después de interpretar un nuevo tema. **

**Hasta el momento nadie ha salido a desmentir estos sucesos, pero dada la personalidad que esta artista nos ha dejado ver durante estos dos años y la sorpresa de escucharla cantar solo nos confirma que esto ha sido su despedida.**

**Los fanáticos que participaron de este concierto se han hecho escuchar por distintos blogs y paginas y a su vez han compartido la magnifica canción, que hasta el momento, marcan las ultimas palabras de S. **

-vaya, así que ya paso

-lo sabias?

-mamá… tu fuiste la que me dijo que no se puede vivir en una fantasía

-lo se, pero es una lastima que esa chica se fuera así

-así como?

-escucha

**The Story – La ****Historia**

All of these lines across my face

Tell you the story of who I am

So many stories of where I've been

And how I got to where I am

But these stories don't mean anything

When you've got no one to tell them to

It's true...I was made for you

**Todas las líneas que atraviesan mi cara**

**Cuentan la historia de quién soy**

**Las historias de donde vengo**

**Y de cómo he llegado hasta aquí**

**Pero esas historias no significan nada,**

**Cuando no tienes a quién contárselas.**

**Es verdad… Yo fui hecha para ti**

I climbed across the mountain tops

Swam all across the ocean blue

I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules

But baby I broke them all for you

Because even when I was flat broke

You made me feel like a million bucks

Yeah you do and I was made for you

**Escalé a las cimas más altas de las montañas,**

**Atravesé el océano azul a nado,**

**Traspasé fronteras,**

**Y quebranté normas.**

**Cariño, rompí con todo por ti.**

**Hasta estando sin un dólar,**

**Me hacías sentir millonaria.**

**Es así. Y estoy hecha para ti.**

You see the smile that's on my mouth

Is hiding the words that don't come out

And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed

They don't know my head is a mess

No, they don't know who I really am

And they don't know what I've been through but you do

And I was made for you...

**¿Ves la sonrisa en mis labios?**

**Esconde las palabras que no brotan.**

**Mis amigos que creen que soy afortunada,**

**No saben que mi cabeza es un desastre.**

**No sabes quién soy en realidad.**

**Y no saben por lo que he pasado,**

**Pero ****tú ****si****.**

All of these lines across my face

Tell you the story of who I am

So many stories of where I've been

And how I got to where I am

But these stories don't mean anything

When you've got no one to tell them to

It's true...I was made for you

**Todas las líneas que atraviesan mi cara**

**Cuentan la historia de quién soy**

**Las historias de donde vengo**

**Y de cómo he llegado hasta aquí**

**Pero esas historias no significan nada,**

**Cuando no tienes a quién contárselas.**

**Es verdad… Yo fui hecha para ti**

It's true...I was made for you

**Oh sí, es verdad… Yo fui hecha para ti.**

**Fin del capitulo 4**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Respondiendo a los que comentaron:**

**HarukaIs**; en verdad lo lamento, no se como ser mas clara.

**Danielle**; agradezco tus palabras y espero me sigas leyendo. Saludos

; ufff ni lo digas, costo mucho publicar. Lo bueno es que me puse a escribir y creo que serán dos capítulos más. Con suerte termino antes de Agosto. Gracias por comentar.

**Para terminar:** no se muy bien que decir, pero creo que algo debo comentar. Veamos… creo que el capitulo es algo raro, quizás triste, no se, ustedes dirán, solo espero que les guste.

Por otra parte la canción, no puedo imaginarme la voz de la señorita Rivera en este tema, pero definitivamente era importante para mi utilizarla. Recuerdo que hace unos meses estaba buscando una letra que dijera lo que yo quería, porque he dejado claro que no se expresarme, y bueno, me encontré esta canción. Lamentablemente no pude dedicarla como tenia pensado, pero ya que la encontré me pareció correcto darle un uso.

Otra cosa que acabo de recordar es que en verdad tenía pensado añadir otra canción, pero me pareció que seria extraño poner un tema de Slipknot, así que pregunto, les molestaría que utilice esa canción en el próximo capitulo o quedara muy fuera de lugar?

Eso es todo.

A los que comentan gracias, a los que leen gracias y a los que no, no se pierden de nada.

Saludos.

**Ais**, cambio y fuera.

PD: mis disculpas por los errores que puedan haber en este capitulo, los anteriores y los que vendrán.


End file.
